


Never Ever, Really

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When have Jack and Daniel had sex? Never. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever, Really

It's never a hotel room.

Never his place, or Jack's house.

Never the base, never off-world.

Never anywhere that anyone could see them.

It's never happened.

Jack's never pushed him up against a just-closed door and taken his mouth as soon as he'd slid down to his knees. Never stripped him with hands that shook, a little, a very little, until every newly inflicted bruise was mapped, assessed.

Never whispered his name in a way he never could, never touched him there and there and...

Never.

Daniel still knows every place Jack's fingers and mouth have been.

They've been _everywhere_.


End file.
